


【晏殊/晏清素】胡捣练

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, 历史同人 - Freeform, 清平乐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 主父女亲情向，副富晏（bg）、恒殊、范晏、晏王（bg）
Relationships: 富晏, 恒殊, 晏殊父女亲情向, 晏王, 范晏, 赴宴
Kudos: 3





	【晏殊/晏清素】胡捣练

小桃花与早梅花，尽是芳妍品格。未上东风先拆。分付春消息。

佳人钗上玉尊前，朵朵秾香堪惜。谁把彩毫描得。免恁轻抛掷。

晏殊的第二任夫人孟氏去世，留下几个尚不知悲戚为何物的儿女，而年岁稍长的晏清素则担起了府中诸多事物。丧事过后，府中又恢复了孩童的欢声笑语，父女对坐却不约而同看见了对方眼中的冷清。

十几年前，第一人夫人去世的时候，似乎也是这样。当年他们还住着租的宅子，很小，却在短短几年内变得空荡荡起来，那时候晏清素刚出生没多久，十分安静的躺在奶娘怀中，抓着晏殊的手指，睡得香甜。

“清素，弟弟妹妹是不是吵得很？”晏殊放下手中的书，清素也放下了针线。

“爹，我当年就不吵吗？”清素虽极少跟着弟弟妹妹一起嬉闹，却很喜欢在旁边瞧着、照看着。“这么大的宅子，若是少了他们，连点生气都没有，只怕要逼得那些草木都成精了。”

“钟灵毓秀，生了我的清素，那些草木再不能成精了。你自小安静的很，倒是隔壁夫妻聒噪的没完没了。”念起往事，晏殊轻笑着摇摇头，“要不是盼着多陪陪你，我宁愿日日在学士院值夜。如今只是要辛苦你了。”

“独占了爹爹这么多年，女儿自然该多照看些弟弟妹妹。”晏清素柔声安慰着父亲，他人都羡慕父亲少年得志、君王青睐，谁又知与至亲死别之苦他也早尝了个透，只是惯于将悲苦藏在心中，不曾诉诸笔下罢了。

看到女儿举手投足间的淡然闲雅越来越像自己，晏殊欣慰间不禁感慨时光飞逝，曾经抱在怀中还觉着太轻的婴儿已经长大了。

“虽至少还得等两三年...”眼见又是别离近，总归不能留女儿一辈子，那用心选好后半生的归宿，“你的亲事，该好好物色了。”

“嗯？”清素愣了一下，马上又神色如常，“爹爹的意思是？”

“你和薛家杜家的小姐妹就没悄悄谈过些？”晏殊倒是不曾有过懵懂憧憬的岁月，他十三岁时就已被李虚己看中，许了亲事，书斋之中早有红袖添香，故而此时反倒好奇起女儿的想法来了。

“杜伯伯早给有蘅早定了苏子美，薛伯伯只等着榜下捉几个状元郎呢，至于别家啊，状元捉不到，那就榜眼探花往下排咯。”

“哈哈哈，知道的还真不少。”晏殊听着女儿有模有样的一家家数来，忍不住笑了出来，“那清素呢？家世门第，品貌才华，我的女儿看中哪样？”

清素认真想了想，很快拿定主意：“旧时王谢堂前燕，早飞入寻常百姓家了。家世门第算不得什么，人品文章上乘才是良人。”

“只看人品文章啊。”明明是与自己不谋而合，晏殊偏偏就想逗弄一下女儿，“不选个好看的？我的清素九天仙女一般，不怕照着这个选回来个人品文章极佳的歪瓜裂枣来？”

“爹...”清素这下竟红了脸，埋怨地看了一眼晏殊，嗫嚅道：“长得寒颤的，爹能看上吗？”

晏殊留了心，一家一家打听，却总是这个纨绔了些，那个才华欠了点，再一个又缺了风度。京中刚寻了一遍，正巧又因用笏板责打侍从，被贬出京，又有了新的天地。在应天府，与晏殊一见如故的范仲淹终于给出了两个够到标准的人选：富弼、张方平。

从广撒网，到了二选一。

“富修谨，张疎俊。”范仲淹如此品评。

“那就是富弼了。”晏殊很快做出了选择。

范仲淹连连点头，他私心也是偏向富弼的，“范某觉着确是富群器业尤远大，不过同叔是怎么这么快决定的？”

“儿女婚事，合适为宜，前程再好，夫妻不谐也是白搭。殊不过是看那富弼与小女性格更为相投。小女说只看人品文章，富弼文章我方才看来，他又与范兄情同父子，人品也绝对信得过。”晏殊给范仲淹添了杯酒，举杯为敬，“待回去与夫人商量过，再给希文兄补谢媒人的酒宴。”

“两全其美之事，同叔的好酒白白便宜范某了。”

“二十五岁，人品文章极好，说考不上就不娶？是个有志气的。”新过门的王夫人听了晏殊描述也觉得不错，年轻到还带着几分青涩的脸上带着疑虑，“诗赋差了些，那总考不上也不成，总不能让清素嫁个考一辈子的老秀才吧？”

“我离京之前，朝中已经商量着恢复制科了。贡举考不上，我看他制科倒是不愁。”晏殊倒是并不在意，他与范仲淹两个人把关，错不了的。

王夫人并不懂这听都没听过的考试，不过对晏殊看文章的水平还是极为信任的，“先请来府上看看，要是真好，那就先定下亲事，等他考上了再让清素嫁过去，反正是他自己说考不上就不娶的。”

“听夫人的。”晏殊看着夫人古灵精怪的样子，也不知打什么主意，只柔和地笑了笑。“希文兄给他租了住处，就在京中温书，明日便请来。”

“我去请那相面的先生先瞧瞧，再让清素自己也看一眼。”王夫人立时打算好了，就要出门。

“诶，”晏殊突然想起了什么，拉住夫人的手，失笑道，“夫人当初也是这么相我的？”

“没有。”王夫人一手叉腰，得意的仰起脸，“你的前程有什么好担心的，我就看看长得是不是跟哥哥夸的一样好看，老不老...”看着晏殊精彩的脸色，夫人顺着细瘦的手腕摸了一把，眉间英气更浓，调笑道，“还有啊，是不是——弱不禁风？”

“咳咳咳......”

因着范仲淹的举荐还有对晏殊名声的耳闻，富弼也存了些期待、有备而来，凭着谈吐见识很快得到了晏殊的青眼。帘后的王夫人与相士合计一阵也甚是满意，当时就让晏殊必须将人留下吃晚饭。正好二人论文章论朝局正相得，渐渐亲厚起来。

“清素，快来看看。”丈母娘看准女婿也是越看越顺眼，王夫人十分热心的拉了晏清素就要去看。

“娘...没什么好看的，爹娘都看准了，那就是准了呗。”清素还是素日稳重的样子，竟像母女倒了个一样，“看一眼又能怎样。”

“后半辈子抬头不见低头见的人，你怎么连好奇都没有？难不成还怕他啊？”王夫人是将门虎女，便是小儿女心思也少了那些弯弯绕绕的，爽利的很，百思不得其解。

“她哪有什么怕的？五六岁的时候还见过先帝呢。”晏殊借口离席了一会儿，跑来看妻女，“一张小嘴说起话来有模有样的.......”

\------------------------------------------

正月十八，晏殊独自在家中读书作诗陪女儿，上元的喧闹渐渐散去，僻巷中有客不期而至。

“小晏。”赵恒竟溜出宫来，瞧见小孩子偏不让人带走，乐颠颠逗弄起来，“你的女儿？”

“官家。”晏殊连忙行礼，小女孩竟也学得有模有样，稚嫩的声音也喊了“官家。”

粉妆玉琢的小女孩乌黑的发髻上别了一只纱做的闹蛾，一看就是晏殊选的，素朴大方又不失灵动。

“知道官家是什么吗？”赵恒蹲下身，想要看得更仔细，虽还没长开，但眉眼已经有了几分晏殊的神韵。

“知道啊。”小清素点点头，一本正经的说道：“爹爹讲了，‘“三皇官天下，五帝家天下’，官家便是皇帝。”

“哈哈哈哈，小晏，朕可算知道你小时候是什么样了。”赵恒抱起小清素，用胡子蹭了蹭小脸，无限怜爱，“告诉官家，你跟爹爹在家都做些什么呢？”

“爹爹方才作了首诗。”清素扭头冲着晏殊笑，晏殊也看着女儿浅笑。

\------------------------------------------

晏清素的桌案上正放着刚刚晾干的笔墨，恰是那日晏殊作的诗。

“心有灵犀啊。”晏殊拾起女儿的字，压下万千感慨，笑道，“巧了，彦国也颇喜欢这首，我就帮女儿啊，私相授受一回。”

“爹......”一听这话，清素心中头一次小鹿乱撞，脸也跟着红了。

“哎呀，这回可是想看了吧？”王夫人见状立刻再次拉上女儿，不由分说拖了出去。

“槿户茅斋雅自便，京华风味入新年。楼台冷落收灯夜，门巷萧条扫雪天。疾酒不闻花外漏，放朝仍得日高眠。何妨静习间中趣，欲问林僧结净缘。”

娟秀字迹，满纸宁馨，主人没有开口，客也不敢问。帘后素衣拂过，隐约可辨一点轮廓，目光有一瞬的交错，心头似有春风拂过，却消失的太快，怅然若失。


End file.
